Uncertain Future
by Sky Wolf-Dragon
Summary: Hinata's feelings are crushed. Only one person knows how to fix it. Wait who's this kid and what does she have to do with anything?


**Sky Wolf-Dragon**: I don't own Naruto if it weren't already obvious

So they are 12 and 13 just to let you know. This chapter has Hinata narrating the story. If it seems sad, just roll with it for a while. You'll like the ending. I assure you!! Believe it!!... I hope...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I don't like you, Hinata."

Those were his last words before he turned and left. It crushed my heart so badly. But I needed to get to a training session right now. I couldn't just ditch.

"Hinata-chan, c'mon!!" yelled my new friend.

"C-coming, Hikari-chan," I said. I felt like crying, but I held back the tears as I walked to Hikari.

My friend Hikari and I were having target practice. She had almost perfect aim. I asked where she learned how to aim so well and so quickly. She told me she learned it from a girl named Kana, who she called her big sister.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" asked Hikari. "Yeah?" "You feel okay? I mean, I beat you in our spar, and the race we had, now you only have ten shuriken on that tree." "So? Ten isn't bad." "Out of the about ninety shuriken you threw? Yeah only getting ten is bad," she said. I looked on the ground. Out of the bunch that I threw only ten actually hit.

"Sorry." "What's wrong with you, Hinata-chan? You seem so sad," she said putting her arm around my shoulder. "Why is it you always seem to know how I'm feeling? It's like you have a Byakugan of your own." "Oh uhm it's n-nothing like that…Uhm I-I just can feel these sorta things y-ykno'?" she said with a nervous grin. It looked suspicious, but a lot of things seemed suspicious over the years. So I took it as nothing.

When I first met Hikari, she was really strange. We met at the training grounds. She had big blue eyes and even blue hair that looked sort of like mine. Only her hair was cut at the middle of her back not as short as mine. She had a long sleeve orange shirt and a short sleeve black shirt with a red star on it. She still dresses like that. I don't know why, but she reminds me too much of Naruto. Her blue eyes, the way she eats at Ichiraku Ramen all the time, how she always cheers me up, these were some of the millions of little things that remind me of him. She even had goggles like Naruto around her neck.

Suddenly out of no where I broke out in tears. "Hinata-chan, what is it?" she asked genuinely worried. "Naruto…" "What about Naruto?" "He said he doesn't like me…" "He what?" Hikari said looking more shocked, scared, and worried than I was. "It's gonna be okay, Hinata," she said trying to comfort me. "How?" I asked. "It has to be. It just has to be…I know. I assure you!! Believe it!!"

So much like Naruto…I broke out in tears again. "Hinata-chan!! Sorry!! I didn't mean to…" The pain was really hard. I loved him for so long. Yet he didn't love me back. "Hinata…" I felt her hugging me. I cried into her shoulder. "It's okay, Hinata-nee-chan."

She led me home. I must have been a wreck. I know she isn't into this sort of thing. She never really talked about boy stuff like this. We climbed threw the window since she isn't allowed in the mansion for some strange reason.

"I'm sorry…" I said wiping the tears away. "Don't worry about it," she said with a grin. "You must think I'm pathetic." "What? Now why would I think that?" "I'm crying over a guy. You told Sakura and Ino that they were pathetic to be crying when Sasuke left." "That's differnt'," she assured me with a pearly white grin.

After a while, I calmed down enough for Hikari to leave. She hopped out the window. I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep, but I just couldn't. So I just laid there thinking all night.

* * *

Okay bear with me I had to get the story going and I couldn't think of anything else. If you're still here then you have my thanks because you had enough courtesy to read it before you called it crud. Now you can. It doesn't bother me. I think it is too. The next chapter is better…I hope. 

Later!!


End file.
